Everything'll Be Alright
by CrystalheartLover
Summary: NakatsuXKayashima drabbles...A one-shot until further notice!


Me: Hello reader(s)! _-cough-_ My first Hana Kimi, shounen-ai, NakatsuXKayashima fanfic...Go easy on me, kay?

Innerselves: Our dear host doesn't own Hana Kimi or its characters...

Me: Sadly! T^T Warnings: Slightly drabble-ish, fluff (I hope), and Kayashima Taiki-ness...! Woot~~! _-coughcough-_ Not really a warning, but anyways...On with the story,

charge!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On that spring day during my first year in high school..._

X

"Hey! Are you my roommate? How do you do? I'm Nakatsu Shuichi."

_Kinda noisy..._

"Ah...I'm Kayashima Taiki, pleased to meet you."

_This kid is really talkative. But his aura is really nice..._

X

_And that's how I met Nakatsu._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kayashima, why don't you like to hang out with everyone else?"

"...This is better....I think it's kind of annoying, having to develop friendships with others. Once you start getting to know people, you learn of incomprehensible things and

annoying traits."

_Why am I talking like this? It doesn't matter anyway if I tell him..._

"Kayashima, you...You're a pretty annoying person yourself!"

"Nakatsu...please don't spit your food."

_Weirdo..._

X

_I barely like him, it's not even in the same category as like...I'm only smiling at his stupidity, that's all..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear Kayashima Taiki can see auras?"

"So people like him do exist! Nothing special about him. He just wants attention."

"Thank you for your report."

"I heard that...in junior high, you were famous as one with ESP!"

-Exhales- _So it's the same here?_

X

"Hey, did you know he has ESP?"

"Ah, I heard about him too! They said he saw a spirit on the back of some third-year student."

"But if you say bad things about him, he'll curse you!"

X

"Hey! Hey! You guys! What are you doing being nosy?"

"Nothing it's just what we've heard."

"Idiot! Go away! Kayashima, don't listen to them..."

"Don't worry about me."

_Especially you, Nakatsu...Arigatou..._

X

_My heart is fluttering? Why is this happening...?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nakatsu...Why do you like eating with people so much?"

"Why do you ask? Because the more people eat together, the happier they get!"

"...Is that so?"

"Yep!"

_-A subtle smile-_ "I see..."

X

_Dangerous, Nakatsu...You might just make me like you more..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo! Can you use your powers to do something about this weather? Call the snow queen or something!"

"Ignore them, let's go!"

"Damn it! Why do you guys always come here to bother us! I can't stand it! If you guys just leave us alone, I wouldn't say anything. But I never thought you'd the guts to

come back! If you have time to bully others, why don't you go make yourself a better person?!"

_-Tugs softly-_ "Nakatsu. Leave it." _Thanks again, Nakatsu..._

X

_If my heart beats any faster, I'll blame you for it...Nakatsu._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lately, Kayashima had always noticed the sudden explosions of pink in Nakatsu's aura whenever Mizuki was around him. He knew he couldn't tell Nakatsu the truth. Even

when Nakatsu's confusion was at the point of being painful to watch...

X

_P-painful? Wh-what does this mean...? I can't be in love with my blonde, loud, annoying, soccer-loving roommate, can I? Wait a second, __**my**__...?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ka-kayashima...I...confessed to Mizuki just now..." Nakatsu said, pouring his troubles to Kayashima's awaiting ears while the later read his horoscope.

_Hmmm...Tomorrow will be an unlucky day for me...Sigh... _

"Oh? How did it go?"

"I made a complete and utter fool of myself..."

_Well, considering it's you...it's really nothing to be surprised about._ "H-hey...where did you get those bottles of beer from?"

_-Sniff-_ "...Taiki you're such a good friend, you always comfort me when I'm feeling down...Hic..."

"Stop drowning yourself in your sorrows and get some rest, baka..." said Kayashima as he turned away from his roommate.

X

After a few minutes of silence, Nakatsu started, "T-taiki..."

_-Exhales-_ "Yes what is it, Naka-" Kayashima never got to finish his sentence, since his mouth was currently being violated by the one and only, _Nakatsu Shuuichi_.

X

Kayashima Taiki was dumbfounded. His voice had suddenly disappeared and his heart was skipping several beats at a time. If he could read his own aura at the moment,

he was sure it would be a contented bright yellow, the same as Nakatsu's aura right now. THE Nakatsu Shuuichi was kissing him. It was a fact, it was real, and Kayashima

loved every second of it. After what seemed like an eternity, their passionate kiss ended as the need for air became unbearable.

X

"Nakatsu...What is the meaning of-" Kayashima started to ask, but stopped when he saw the gorgeous, sleeping face of his best friend (and maybe lover?).

"You know, it should be a sin to be that beautiful, baka..." He made a small smile, and put a blanket over Nakatsu's sleeping figure.

"Goodnight, Shuuichi. Tomorrow might be an unlucky day, but with you there, I'm sure everything'll be alright."

X

X

-Owari-

X

PS: I wrote this at 3 in the morning. (Innerselves: Our dear host is getting insomniac-er day by day, [Or in her case, night by night] isn't she?)

PPS: Pssst...yeah you. You know who you are, give me a review for this one thousand word one-shot of mine...and you will be doing a good deed. Today.

PPPS: A good deed a day, will keep the pedophillic doctor away...or something like that.


End file.
